Fallen Blaze
by macrayban
Summary: The Last Hope leaves us with a cliffhanger; what happened to Firestar after he dies in The Last Hope? This is my version of a Super Edition book that should be written about Firestars journey in StarClan. Story better than summary! will update every two to five days. please comment if you think I should update sooner!
1. Chapter 1

∞**Hello fellow Warriors Fans! This is my first fanfic, so im sorry if there are any mistakes. All opinions are appreciated and I shall modify the story accordingly. If you didn't guess from the summary, this story is about Firestar and his journey in StarClan now that the prophecy has been fulfilled. He has no more weight to bear on his shoulders, or does her?;) Read on, fellow Clanmates, and enjoy the story!**

Prologue:

"Has it been worth it Tigerstar? All the hate? All the death?" asks Firestar as he narrows his eyes. The large cat flattened his ears.

"Every moment." With slitted eyes, Tigerstar attacks. He sank his teeth deep into Firestar's shoulder, raking his spine with fast, churning paws.

"The moment Bluestar found you, I became nothing! I have waited all this time to have my revenge!" Firestar shook and twisted free. He reared up on his hind paws and slashed at him. Tigerstar easily ducked the blows.

"You're weaker than I thought," he commented mockingly. The tabby pulled his head low and grabbed Firestar's hind paw in his teeth. Biting hard, he dragged him onto his belly. Then, Tigerstar reared up and hit Firestar's spine with his forepaws.

"When you're dead, I can either rule the Clans or kill them."

"I'll never live under your rule," spat Graystripe.

"No, don't tempt him!" thought Firestar," Doesn't he know that I may not win this battle?" He felt Tigerstar clamp his massive jaws into his throat. Sandstorm screamed in the background. He looked up and saw her trying to fight her way back to his side. With a sudden strength, he fought his way out of Tigerstar's deadly grip. With a final heave, he jumped straight at Tigerstar and bit his neck. Slowly, he felt the massive tabby's body go limp. Tigerstar began to fade, but blood was still pouring fast out of the wound. Soon, all that was left of the menacing and deadly Tigerstar was his blood left on the ground. Firestar lifted his head in triumph. He had won the battle! Now the war was over. Suddenly, he heard a large crack as the largest bolt of lightning he'd ever seen in his life struck a tree nearby. It immediately burst into flames and filled the area with smoke. He looked down. Was it his imagination or was the blood pile getting bigger? Then he realized it. That he, the noble Firestar, was also dying. He could feel his last life ebbing away from him. Then, the smoke lifted from the camp. Cats started running towards him.

"Firestar!" Sandstorm screamed," He can't die! He just can't!" "Firestar," called out another voice. It was Dustpelt.

"When you see Ferncloud, tell her I love her…." Then, he let go and slowly faded away into the deep, echoing shadows.

Chapter 1:

"What? Where am I?" asks Firestar as he jumps out of a cozy nest lined with feathers and moss.

"This isn't my den, and this isn't ThunderClan!"

"Hush, Firestar. You are with us now." Firestar looked up and saw a hazy blue figure standing in front of him.

"Bluestar? Is it really you?" he stammers," Where am I? What has happened to me?"

"You have joined our ranks, Firestar. Welcome to Starclan."

Bluestar happily starts to bound out of the den. "Are you coming or not?"

"Of course. Where's Spottedleaf?" he replies hastily, "I want to see her." He looked around anxiously. Firestar couldn't see her spotted coat anywhere. Bluestar sounded very sad when she answered.

"She died saving Sandstorm. Don't you remember? We all miss her, but many more died in the battle. Cats from all Clans wont be returning to StarClan. Even some from the tribe died in the Great Battle. Everyone is mourning, but we are recovering. All the vigils have been sat, all memories and sadness shown, and life here has gone somewhat back to normal." She turned away. When she composed herself, she looked back up at him, acting cheery again.

"Now, let's get on with the tour, shall we?"

"Here's the meeting rock. It's where we hold all our important meetings," states Bluestar. Firestar looked around. It looked similar to fourtrees in the old forest.

"Most of the time we meet at the quarter moon to talk with our medicine cats, but tonight is different."

"Why?" he asks, "Does it have anything to do with me?"

"Yes, it does." He looked grim.

"Not in a bad way, you mangy furball!"

"Then what is it?" he pressed.

"Tonight, it is time to give Brambleclaw his nine lives."

"Wow! It's only been a day since the battle," Firestar exclaimed," but, how does this have anything to do with me?"

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet," she replies mockingly. He thought for a minute.

"Am I giving him a life?" he asks. Bluestar nodded.

"Me?" he exclaimed, "That's such an honor! How do I know which life to give him? And what do I give him a life for? And how…."

"Stop!" yelled Bluestar, "You're giving me a headache! You will give him his last life since you were his last leader and his mentor. As for what the life is for, that's up to you." Firestar was bewildered. "Now, I'm going to take a nice, long, relaxing nap in my den. Don't look so disappointed, Firestar. I know that you want to explore." She began to walk away.

"But…. I've only seen a bit of our territory. What if I get lost?" he shouts behind her.

"Don't worry, Firestar!" she calls back over her shoulder, "I couldn't get rid of you even if I tried! Have fun!"

He turned.

"Where should I go?" he thought to himself, "Maybe through those trees." He walked into the trees on his right. He saw many other cats. Some were orange, like him, while others were golden, brown, or black. Many were lying down and sharing tongues. Occasionally, he'd see one or two cats hunting. Then, Firestar came to a circle of brambles. He peeked inside and saw four cats sharing tongues.

"Hey!" he thought," There's Tallstar!" He walked through the brambles. Tallstar look up and saw him.

"Firestar!" he exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in a long time. Welcome to Starclan, my friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"So, this used to be Windclan hunting territory," says Tallstar," before the Final Battle, of course. Now all of us are back together." "Was it that bad here?" asks Firestar.

"Yes," he replied solemnly. "Clan split among Clan. Everyone was divided. No one knew who to trust, since we couldn't see you anymore."

"Poor Tallstar," he thought," he still looks shaken up." He looked up to meet his friends gaze.

"I am truly sorry, my friend. I have missed you and your guidance so much."

"I missed you too. Now, I suppose you're hungry. Time for me to show you the art of hunting rabbits!"

Tallstar bounded into a patch of grass.

"Coming?" he called over his shoulder. Firestar looked at the grass. Was he really just going to bound off and attempt to catch a rabbit? Before he could think anymore and try to change his mind, he ran as fast as he could to catch up.

"Slowpoke," called the black and white cat. He was sitting in the middle of a moorland stretching out on either side. The only trees that he could see were the ones that he just left. Even those prickly monsters looked more comforting then the land that stretched far ahead of him.

"Are you ever going to move from that spot, because from here it looks as if you'll stand there all day." He looked up.

"I am not!" he scoffed," this just isn't what you see everyday if you're a ThunderClan cat!" Then he finally looked away. Where was Tallstar? All that he saw of the cat was his tail swishing in the distance. He sprinted over to him and ran straight into a brown fuzzy object. It turned and hopped away.

"You fool. That was a rabbit!" he exclaimed," I just hope there is some left, because I'm hungry!" He nodded.

"Okay, okay, I'll be quieter." Tallstar was already moving away, his body low to the ground. Firestar tried to copy him as best as he could. As soon as he got close to the rabbit, he launched himself into the air. The rabbit looked up and hurtled away.

"Nice….." Tallstar chuckles.

"Do you want to try again?" he asks," Or we can just practice aiming."

"Ha ha." He replies. "Very funny." He began to stalk again as he spotted another rabbit, this time white.

"Good luck getting that one," he called just as he pounced again. He caught it, and killed it quickly.

"Nice catch!" exclaimed Tallstar. "now, lets go eat!"

…

"Mmm. This is delicious!" exclaims Firestar. It wasn't as good as squirrel to him, but he didn't want to seem conceited.

"yes. That was a great catch Firestar." Replied Tallstar once he had finished his part of the rabbit.

"I still cant believe I actually caught it," he mewed, "So, where exactly are we?"

"In another part of our hunting grounds," replied Tallstar," We do have lots of territory, you know." He looked around. There wasn't much to see. There was the occasional tree, but it was scrawny and only had a few leaves. Firestar wondered how they gathered moss in this barren place.

"So, how far does your territory stretch?" he asked, "From here it looks like it stretches for over half of Starclan."

"It may look that way, but our territory does end. Speaking of our territory, how about I show you the rest of ours?"


	3. Chapter 3

∞So. Already have a review? WOW. Didn't expect that to happen. Well, here's chapter three. Hope its okay!∞

"So, what are you going to show me?" asked Firestar. He looked around. He definitely didn't see anything different. To him, this just looked like golden fields of grass. It didn't seem like there was much more to see.

"How about a tour of our camp?" Tallstar asks. Firestar grinned. "That would be amazing!" he exclaimed. Tallstar bounded into the grass. Firestar followed excitedly. It seemed like forever before they reached the camp. They both walked

"As you probably already know, we WindClan cats don't really sleep in dens." As far as Firestar could tell, nothing could be used as a den. All that he saw were some bushes and a few dips in the ground. There was one jutting rock near the end of the dip, with a small cave on the top.

"You found the cave didn't you?" Tallstar pointed toward the rock.

"That's my den. Up there's the Tallrock, where I make all of the important announcements." Firestar looked up.

"So that's what that was. I've always wondered what the rock was used for.'' He thought. Tallstar walked to another part of the camp.

"Here's the medicine cat den, although it's mainly used for sleeping by the medicine cat now." Tallstar chuckled.

"No sickness, no wounds. They have it easy." Firestar smiled. "Then, there's the apprentice den and over there is the nursery." Firestar peered into the den. He saw a few nests made out of weeds and fur. Then he was led up to the rock.

"Follow me." Tallstar called and jumped up the tower. He looked out into the distance. There wasn't really much to see, just a few trees and shrubs, and lots of grass. It looked so different to him, as he was used to all the giant trees and surrounding woodland back home, in ThunderClan. Home. What did that really mean to him. Isn't StarClan his home now? Would he never feel the rush of energy back home? Would he never be able to play with the kits again? Never feel the rush of winning a battle? It seemed as if this was a foreign world now, where life wasn't as similar as he thought it would be.

"Guess I'm going to have to adapt to different ways now. I'm not leader anymore. I'm just an ordinary cat from ThunderClan who died fulfilling an ancient prophecy. Or does that even matter now?" Firestar felt conflicted after all of this new thought. Wasn't StarClan just another life? Or would that be robbed from him too? "I need to sleep. Think off some things." Firestar thought. He went back to Tallstars den.

"So, old friend, got a place for me to rest? All that rabbit hunting made me tired." Tallstar looked up.

"Tired? All you did was flop on your belly, not tackle them?"

"At least I tried to catch them!" he huffed.

"Anyways, you can stay here, lazybones. I have to go out and hunt some more anyway. They say, 'a rabbit a day keeps the fleas away!'"

"We cant even get fleas! Were in StarClan for goodness sake!"

"I know. Its just fun to say! See you later." Tallstar flicked his tail in a fairwell and lept out of the cavern.

"Maybe I'll be able to think of what life to bestow… I sure am nervous…" he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

∞Please review guys all opinions and ideas are appreciated!∞


	4. Chapter 4

•••Wow. 6 reviews! I cant believe this! Well, heres chapter 4. Hope you like it fellow Clanmates!•••

Chapter 4:

Trees surrounded him. It was darker here, not as much sunlight filtered through. The leaves felt cold and damp underneath his paws. He sniffed.

"Evergreen" he thought. This reminded him of the… no, it can't be. How could he be back here? Twolegs destroyed this place a long time ago, back when his daughters were just apprentices!

"The forest." Firestar realized. "I'm back in the old forest." He dashed away, his paws steady underneath him. He knew this trail all too well. Sprinting, he was met with a wall of brambles. He went in and saw the camp. It look as it always had; dens full of fresh moss, fresh herbs in the medicine cat den, even prey where the fresh-kill pile once stood. Yet, it all felt odd to him. As if, as if he wasn't meant to be there. He was about to walk into his old den when…

"Firestar? Firestar! Oh for the love of StarClan just get up!"

"Huh?" Firestar felt a nudge from his friend.

"Tallstar? Oh its you." He slowly rose to his paws. "Why did you have to wake me up? I was having a good dream!"

"Oh, I'm sure of that. No bad dreams here buddy." Retorted Tallstar. "Just wanted to get you up so you wouldn't miss the meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Yes, a meeting. Now if you don't get your lazy self up, were going to be late. No one likes a late cat." Tallstar bounded out of the cavern.

Firestar dashed after his friend. Whatever this "meeting" was about, it was important. He stayed close to Tallstar as they endered a large clearing full of cats. There were cats from all clans, make it apprentice or warrior or elder. Even kits were here in the clearing. Firestar spotted Bluestar next to a few cats he didn't recognize. She flicked her tail to let him know to come over. He padded off.

"Bluestar, do you mind explaining to me why we even have a meeting here?" Firestar mewed. He felt so confused and alone here.

"Oh, come on, Firestar! Lighten up! It's not like were banishing someone here!" Bluestar chuckled, "anyways, it's about Brambleclaw! Just calm down." A large yellow cat padded up.

"Greetings, Firestar. I have been looking forward to meeting you." Firestar looked puzzeled. Blustar shook her head.

"This is Sunstar. He was my mentor and leader of ThunderClan before me." The large cat dipped his head.

"Oh, youre Sunstar. Bluestar has told me much about your courage." He replied.

"Its nothing, compared to how many times you and your kin have saved the clans."

Firestar was taken aback when he heard this comment. He didn't save then that many times, did he? Oh, how he longed for Spottedleaf to be here!

"All cats of StarClan come and join around the meeting circle!" called Bluestar. He padded over to meet her.

"Brambleclaw will receive his nine lives tonight at the Moonpool. All cats granting him lives step forward." Called out Flametail. Firestar recognized his pelt. He stepped forward along with another 7 cats. Flametail must be giving him a life. Then, he saw Tawnypelt in the crowd! He dashed over to her and accidentally bumped into her.

"Owch! You hit my tail!" she screeched.

"Sorry! I didn't know you died!" he mewed. She looked at him sarcastically.

"I died saving our leader from Thistleclaw and Mapleshade. She caught me in the stomach and knocked me down. Then I tried to defend myself but she was too quick." Tawnypelt mewed sadly.

"You died a brave and noble death." He gave her a comforting lick., "No one can ask for more." She stared back at him.

"Thanks Firestar. You aways did have a way with words." Someone coughed in the background. They both turned around.

"Now if you two are done chatting, we need to head out." Flametail ficked his tail toward the other leaving cats.

"Just because youre a medicine cat, doesn't mean you get to boss me around. Don't forget im your mother!" she flicked his ear playfully. Firestar laughed and followed them. Oh how it was good to be around his old friends again back here. There's no losing anyone out here. No deaths to separate them. No clan boundaries or rivalries to lead them into battle. No fights over land or the best hunting spots. Everything was at peace in StarClan once again. If only that could help him not be nervous about what he was about to do!


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! I cant believe people are actually liking this story! one more chapter and we head into the ceremony! Wonder what Firestar's going to do next? Read on fellow Clanmates!**

Chapter 5:

It felt as if he was walking for ages. There seemed to be no end to the long, winding trail. I wonder where were going. He thought. He remembered where he had his ceremony, but that was back in the forest. The forest. The events of his dream came rushing back to him. Maybe he would go back to that place when he fell asleep again, but there was no telling when he was going back to sleep. For all he knew, he could be up all night and never notice.

Bluestar led the group down a steep series of hills. Suddenly, the land gave way to form a small clearing. All the cats sat in a half circle except for Bluestar and himself. "Bluestar, what do I do?" he asked her. She looked up from the ground.

"Go get him." He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "You'll find him. Go." She shoved him.

"Alright." He walked off into the woods once again. The ground became dewy, and undergrowth suddenly surrounded him. He was once again back into the forest for the second time that night. Wow. The last time I was in here was… was. When was the last time? When trees were being cut and their home destroyed by Twolegs? When they were fleeing and passing Ravenpaw's home? I wonder how he's faring. He surely couldn't be dead. He'd be here, in StarClan! Oh, how he wished he could see his friends again. Is this how he would always feel? Mourning until their deaths just so he could be able to see and speak to them again? He pushed the thought out of his mind. I have a job to do. He paws automatically shifted to head for the camp. As soon as he pushed through the barrier, he found himself standing in the clearing. The Highrock stood as if it had never been toppled. Fresh supplies in the medicine den, newly made moss dens, everything seemed perfectly normal in the old ThunderClan camp. He saw Brambleclaw in the top of the leaders den, eyes staring at it all in awe.

"Wondering how you got here?" he called up. Brambleclaw looked down and raced towards him.

"Firestar!" he greeted his old mentor with a friendly mew. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

"Well you're here because its time for your leader's ceremony of course. As to why they led you back to the old camp… I haven't the slightest idea." Brambleclaw looked terrified. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… what if I'm not a good leader? What if I fail the Clan? What if…" He trailed off. Firestar shook his head.

"Would you quit all that? You'll be a fine leader. All your Clanmates believe in you. Now you need to believe in yourself." Brambleclaw looked up with hope in his eyes.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Now come on, were wasting moonlight!" He raced off in the direction in which he thought he came. Or so he hoped. Brambleclaw followed him out of the came.

"Too slow, old furball!" He yelled as he passed up Firestar. Old furball? We'll see about that! He broke into a full sprint and took the lead once again.

"You know you should really let me lead. Im the one who knows where were going here!" he shouted back.

"Fine." Brambleclaw slowed down.

"Where exactly are we going anyways?" He asked, sounding curious and exhausted. They'd come a long ways.

"To a place. You'll know when you get there." He kept running. The hills came into sight and he sighed. "I can't believe I'm really doing this." He thought. "I'm scared. And I still have no idea what to give him a life for! Oh StarClan, help me now!" He turned and got in line with the other cats. Brambleclaw trailed behind him and came to the center of the clearing. Bluestar nudged Firestar forward.

"Ask him!" she whispers. He gathered himself and stepped forward.

"Brambleclaw, are you prepared to receive your nine lives and become the leader of ThunderClan?

-Arghhhh cliffhanger! I'm so cruel;). well, ill be back in like three days. Heading to the cursed land of no internet! will hopefully have chapter six up and waiting to be read soon! In the meantime, show me some love and review please? All thoughts appreciated here! Kat, out!-


	6. Chapter 6

**-Its time guys! The Lives ceremony! now you get to see what life Firestar will bestow! Now, near the end, it will show the ceremony in Bramblestars POV. I probably wont be posting the next chapter for a while due to school. thanks for reading Clanmates! Without further ado, here is chapter six. read if you dare!**

Chapter 6:

"I do." Replies Brambleclaw. Mousefur stepped forward.

"With this life I give you strength. Use it to help your Clan through all the hard times." She pressed her muzzle to his forehead and he shook with the surge of energy that poured through him. I remember when that happened to me. He remembered barely being able to stand as he took the powerful memories through him back when he first received his nine lives. Mousefur stepped away, leaving Brambleclaw gasping for breath. Tawnypelt left her seat in the line, and Brambleclaw looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Tawnypelt, im so."

"With this life I give you compassion," she cut him off," Use it to care for all those in your Clan, the sick, the weak, the old, the young, and the injured." He trembled with the ferocity as the life surged through him. When she moved, he looked up at her.

"Lead your clan well." She stepped back.

"With this life I give you protection. Use it to watch over your clan through all times, dark and light." Brambleclaw tensed, and Firestar got lost in his own world. He faintly heard Flametail give his life for forgiveness, Hollyleaf for loyalty, and Longtail for sight. When he saw Bluestar walk forward, he shook his head and paid attention.

"Brambleclaw, you have stayed loyal no matter what. Therefore, you deserve to gain this life. With it I give you certainty. Make decisions with clarity and focus, and you will lead well." She gave him his life and stepped back. Feathertail padded forward.

"Brambleclaw, we journeyed together to find midnight, and to the tribe, where I found my true destiny. Now, you have found yours. With this life, I give you understanding. With it, understand the feelings and emotions of your Clanmates. Everyone has a reason for what they do. Its your job to understand." She leaned forward and he met her in the middle. His muscles tensed and he gritted his teeth, but when she leaned away, he looked older. Wiser even. Firestar stepped forward.

"Welcome, my apprentice, deputy, warrior. I leave the Clan in your paws. Lead ThunderClan into greatness, and you will always be right." He paused and looked into Brambeclaws eyes.

"With this life I give you faith. Always have faith in your warriors, your medicine cat, your deputy, and most importantly, StarClan. Without faith, there is no Clan, no Code, and no Warriors. All you have to do is believe, any you can achieve." He touched his muzzle to the younger cats. At once, he felt a rush as the cat viewed his life; him leaving the forest, training, becoming leader, killing scrouge, making the great journey, leading the clan into battle, and fighting for the clans against Tigerstar. All his pain, joy, sadness, and suffering poured out and flowed into Brambleclaw. As he backed away, he saw the younger cat gasp.

"I Hail you by your new name, Bramblestar. You are a new cat, who has received the approval of StarClan, and you are now the guardian of ThunderClan. Lead it well, look after all, protect your land and Clanmates, respect and honor the warrior code, have faith in your ancestors, live each life as its own with pride." He stepped back.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" the cats chanted. He looked proud.

"C'mon Bramblestar, time to journey home." Firestar called. He led Bramblestar away.

"Must I leave so soon?" He asked Firestar. Bramblestar looked sad.

"The sun will rise soon. You must journey back to ThunderClan. You must show them you are the rightful leader." He replied. "You're more than capable to lead. Go home Bramblestar." Firestar turned and walked back to his clan.

_-Bramblestars POV-_

_I woke up in a soft nest. Everything seemed normal at first, but it just didn't seem like home. I couldn't be home already, could i? Rising to my paws, I left the rocky den. Walking out into the moonlight, I saw the Highrock in front of me. Wait, the Highrock? Im back into the forest! It all looked as if it was untoutched. Every den still intact, the Highrock standing, even the walls were still standing. It was almost as if the Twolegs had never came. _

"_Wondering how you got here?" I heard underneath my paws. I looked down. Firestar looked back at me. _

"_Firestar!" I raced down the rocks that shifted as my paws hit, "Where am I? How did I get here?" Looking around, dazed, I waited for his reply._

"_Well you're here because its time for your leader's ceremony of course. As to why they led you back to the old camp… I haven't the slightest idea." I looked up, suddenly filled with terror._

"_Whats wrong?" he asked._

"_It's just… what if I'm not a good leader? What if I fail the Clan? What if…" I lost my train of thought. Firestar shook his head at me._

"_Would you quit all that? You'll be a fine leader. All your Clanmates believe in you. Now you need to believe in yourself." Hope surged through me. If my old leader believed in me, then I can do this!_

"_You really think so?" I asked quietly._

"_I know so. Now come on, were wasting moonlight!" he replied and raced off. _

"_Same old Firestar." I thought. Better follow him. I sped off after him, leaving a thick dust trail behind. Speeding by, I called back._

"_Too slow, old furball!" he suddenly sped up. Guess he didn't like my little joke?_

"_You know you should really let me lead. Im the one who knows where were going here!" I slowed down._

"_fine. Where exactly are we going anyways?" I asked. I was exhausted. We'd traveled a long ways. _

"_To a place. You'll know when you get there." He turend and walked through the last bit of bramble before coming to a small clearing. I saw more cats. Oh StarClan, give me courage_

_Firestar went and sat next to Bluestar. I padded to the middle, scared as a cornered squirrel. All the cats rose and Firestar padded forward. _

"_Brambleclaw, are you ready to receive your nine lives?" He asked. I was baffled. Am I really about to do this? _

"_I do." I reply, bracing myself mentally for what is about to come. Mousefur stepped forward. _

"_With this life I give you strength. Use it to help your Clan through all the hard times." she put her muzzle to mine. I felt the pain of her life rip through me, how she struggled to hold on throughout all these years. Finally, the pain ended and she stepped away. When she did though, it felt as if something new was added to me, into my thoughts. A new cat suddenly stepped out of the ring. It was Tawnypelt! I looked at her, overcome with sadness. _

"_Tawnypelt, I'm so…" I began_

"_With this life I give you compassion," she cut me off," Use it to care for all those in your Clan, the sick, the weak, the old, the young, and the injured." When she stepped up to me, I tried to brace myself for the life. I shook as it passed through me. Soon though, it was over. _

"_Lead your clan well." She turned and padded back to her seat. I faintly saw Ferncloud come up. _

"_With this life I give you protection. Use it to watch over your clan through all times, dark and light." I tensed once again as the life coursed through me. Soon I zoned out. I still felt the pain of my next few lives, but I till remember what they gave me; Flametail gave me one for forgiveness, Hollyleaf gave me a life for loyalty, Longtail gave me sight so I could truly see everything around me. After he went back, Bluestar padded forward. Even though I had only known her for a short time, she was always kind and noble, and served ThunderClan until she died. He was unprepared for what she would give him._

"_Brambleclaw, you have stayed loyal no matter what. Therefore, you deserve to gain this life. With it I give you certainty. Make decisions with clarity and focus, and you will lead well."she touched her muzzle to mine, and once again is was shook by the ferocity as I surged through Bluestars memories. When she stepped back though, I was surprised to see Feathertail leaving the ranks. She padded forward with a friendly look. _

"_Brambleclaw, we journeyed together to find midnight, and to the tribe, where I found my true destiny. Now, you have found yours. With this life, I give you understanding. With it, understand the feelings and emotions of your Clanmates. Everyone has a reason for what they do. Its your job to understand." He rocked back and forth on his paws as he went through this life. Afterwards, he shook himself, but he felt as if he were smarter. Wiser even. But, when Firestar padded up, he suddenly became nervous. Would he really be able to do this? Become a leader? Well, there was only one way to find out._

"_Welcome, my apprentice, deputy, warrior. I leave the Clan in your paws. Lead ThunderClan into greatness, and you will always be right." He paused and looked into myeyes. _

"_With this life I give you faith. Always have faith in your warriors, your medicine cat, your deputy, and most importantly, StarClan. Without faith, there is no Clan, no Code, and no Warriors. All you have to do is believe, any you can achieve." He touched his muzzle to mine, and I felt a jolt as I was sent through the events of Firestars life. Him coming to the forest, battling Tigerstar, killing Scrouge, The Great Journey, even the Final Battle, as he killed Tigerstar in his last moments. When Firestar finally padded backwards, I gasped, feeling the pain release. _

"_I Hail you by your new name, Bramblestar. You are a new cat, who has received the approval of StarClan, and you are now the guardian of ThunderClan. Lead it well, look after all, protect your land and Clanmates, respect and honor the warrior code, have faith in your ancestors, live each life as its own with pride." Firestar stated. He raised his head and started to chant, "Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" Soon all the other cats joined in. _

"_I am the leader of ThunderClan." He thought. "I am Bramblestar!"_

_-End Bramblestars POV-_

**-Now, im not sure how much longer I will continue this story. originally, I was planning about 12-15 chapters, but im thinking about shortening it up to maybe ten? you guys tel me what you want to happen next! As always, reviews and suggestion are welcome, just no major flames please!-**


End file.
